Premières
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Deux jeunes femmes et cinq premières étapes pour s'apprivoiser, apprendre à se connaître, mais aussi à s'aimer. Peu à peu. C'était leur histoire à elles après tout, et celle-ci ne faisait que commencer. Cana/Juvia - Label SPPS


**Premières**

_1er thème Yaoi/Yuri Week_

Deux jeunes femmes et cinq premières étapes pour s'apprivoiser, apprendre à se connaître, mais aussi à s'aimer. Peu à peu. C'était leur histoire à elles après tout, et celle-ci ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit du 0915 : Je change ce recueil en OS tout simplement. Je ne continuerais pas cette YYW par manque de temps et surtout car ça date de super longtemps. J'ai d'autres projets d'écriture en cours et même si je garde les idées du recueil je ne les écrirais peut-être pas. Désolé si certains d'entre-vous attendez un thème particulier.**

**Anciennement 'Arôme Noir', résumé : ****Dans cet univers où une telle passion est interdite, ces envies restent secrètes aux fonds de leurs cœurs. Pourtant ils ne sont pas les premiers à avoir succombé comme on succombe à un parfum de café ; et pour leur amour ils se battront jusqu'à la fin.**

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle l'avait croisée, Cana revenait d'une mission à l'autre bout de Fiore. La mage s'était arrêtée dans un bar pour se reposer en cours de route. Son travail consistait à aider une personne âgée à retirer un sort posé sur sa maison, et seule la magie des cartes permettait cela. D'où le fait que Cana soit allé aussi loin de Magnolia.<p>

À ce moment-là, la brune était assise à une table dans un coin du bar, une bouteille commandée un peu plus tôt à la main. Et c'est alors qu'elle buvait une énième gorgée que la jeune femme passa devant elle.

De longs cheveux bleus bouclés, un long manteau d'un bleu plus foncé et un parapluie rose fermé à la main. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus fut l'expression neutre et les yeux emplis de tristesse de cette femme pourtant si belle. Cana la suivi des yeux le temps que celle-ci sorte de l'endroit. Cana trouvait ça triste qu'une femme qui aurait pu resplendir puisse se sentir ainsi.

Et alors qu'elle regardait l'endroit où la femme aux cheveux bleus était passée, Cana vit que le sol était trempé par endroit. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cana avait complètement oublié cette étrange femme.

**x x x**

La première qu'elle l'avait rencontré réellement, il s'agissait du jour de son arrivée à la guilde. Cana était assise sur l'un des nombreux bancs du hall en compagnie de Macao et Wakaba. Quand elle l'aperçut, la brune se souvint l'avoir déjà vu quelques mois plus tôt. Pourtant, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme sombre dont elle se rappelait vaguement. À quelques mètres d'elle se tenait une femme expressive, heureuse.

Juvia qu'elle s'appelait. Une élémentaire de l'eau.

Toutefois, Cana était intriguée par ce changement bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas personnellement. Elle décida néanmoins de découvrir la cause de cela par pure curiosité.

D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Levy, ce changement était dû à son combat contre Grey lors de la bataille contre Phantom Lord. Cela était assez étonnant, surtout en connaissant le mage de glace qui n'était pas la personne la plus subtile ou sentimentale de Fairy Tail. En fait, le brun fuyait constamment la bleu, ce qui était assez drôle à voir. Cana ne pouvait que respecter la ténacité de Juvia face à ce comportement digne d'un goujat.

Les jours passèrent et Cana continua à l'observer de loin, derrière son verre, sa bouteille ou son tonneau. Toujours aussi curieuse.

**x x x**

La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlée, il s'agissait d'un lundi vers 10h30. Le lendemain d'une fête et peu de mages étaient présents malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Quand Cana arriva, elle aperçut Juvia assise seule à une table assez reculée du hall, un air distant sur le visage. Comme si celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées.

Encore légèrement enivrée par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu toute la nuit, la brune se décida à aller voir l'autre mage. La concernée ne l'entendit pas arriver et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque Cana s'assis sur le banc en face d'elle.

Juvia la regarda étonnée, n'ayant jamais discutée la mage des cartes, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ou engager la conversation. Mais heureusement pour elle, Cana le fit à sa place en commençant à lui poser quelques questions sur son intégration à la guilde depuis son arrivée, deux semaines plus tôt.

La conversation dériva sur différents sujets, des rumeurs parcourant la guilde et d'autres choses du même genre. La discussion fut légère et amusante pour les deux femmes et elles s'arrêtèrent à regret quand Juvia dû partir avec Levy avec qui elle devait faire une mission.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, Juvia et Cana étaient de nouveau assises ensemble et discutaient avec animation. Si bien que la mage d'eau ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Grey à la guilde. Au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui put aller charrier Natsu en toute tranquillité.

**x x x**

La première fois qu'elle avait pleurée pour elle, Cana s'en souviendrait toujours. La voix tremblante, les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux pourtant heureux de Juvia l'avait totalement stupéfaite. Toutes les fois où la brune l'avait observé, lui avait parlé, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte de ce besoin de se faire accepter. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Il était vrai que la mage n'avait pas d'équipe à proprement dite. Tantôt elle allait avec Levy, tantôt avec Gajeel, tantôt seule. Etait-ce cela qui la perturbée tant ?

« Juvia veut être vite acceptée par les gens, en tant que mage de Fairy Tail… J'aime tout le monde.

— Que racontes-tu, tu es déjà l'une de nous… Etre acceptée ? Tu es déjà notre amie… Tu es une merveilleuse mage de Fairy Tail !

— Cana-san… Juvia est heureuse… »

Oui, c'était le cas. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Pas même Fried, pas même Laxus. Juvia était une mage de Fairy Tail, comme eux tous !

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de Cana. Comment cet enfoiré avait-il osé forcer Juvia à faire une chose pareille ?! Comment avait-il pu douter de la mage d'eau sans chercher à la connaitre, non pire : la faire douter d'elle-même. Cana se releva et attrapa brusquement ses cartes dans la poche de sa veste. Elle allait le lui faire regretter !

**x x x**

La première fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, Cana ne l'oublierait jamais. Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures et Cana venait à peine de rentrer de mission. Après être allé déposer un papier indiquant que la mission était remplie à la guilde, elle s'était dirigée vers le dortoir des filles pour rentrer se coucher.

Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant Juvia assise sur l'une des chaises entourant sa table de salon, surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

« Que fais-tu là Juvia ? lui avait-elle demandé.

— Juvia voudrait faire quelque chose…

— Quelque chose ?

— Cana-san fait-elle assez confiance à Juvia pour fermer les yeux et lui laisser le temps de faire ce qu'elle a à faire ? »

Cana était surprise face à cette demande et son air interloqué le montrait clairement. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête et, toujours debout près de la porte d'entrée, ferma ses yeux. Elle entendit la chaise grincer contre le sol et les pas légers de la mage d'eau aller dans sa direction. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux un peu plus forts quand ils se rapprochèrent puis s'arrêtèrent face à elle avant de les rouvrir brusquement en sentant les lèvres de son amie se poser sur les siennes.

La brune ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Et pourtant, en sentant la bouche de son amie bouger contre la sienne et sa langue titiller ses lèvres, Cana ne put résister à l'envie d'y répondre. Alors ses yeux se refermèrent lentement et elle posa des mains sur les épaules de Juvia, la rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Le baiser fut tendre et dura jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes n'aient plus d'oxygène.

« Et Grey ? Je croyais que tu…, demanda Cana une fois qu'elles se séparèrent. »

Juvia eut un petit rire.

« Non, non. Je n'aime pas Grey-sama dans ce sens. Je l'apprécie énormément, mais il s'agit juste de mon premier ami.

— Oh... »

Prenant l'absence de réaction négative de l'autre pour de l'acceptation, Juvia embrassa la brune une seconde fois de manière plus passionné. Et la mage des cartes y répondit bien volontiers.

Pas une seule fois Cana n'avait eu l'envie de repousser son amie et même si ses sentiments ne correspondaient vraiment pas à ceux qu'elle aimerait recevoir, ils pourraient toujours évoluer dans le futur.

Elles avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour ça. La vie était longue après tout, et il ne s'agissait que d'un commencement.


End file.
